onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Davis Baker
'''Davis Baker '''is the son of Brooke Davis Baker and Julian Baker, the twin brother of Jude. His mother; Brooke fell pregnant with him and his twin despite thinking she couldn't conceive children. Julian their father, considers theim like their miracles. Character History Season 7 At one point Brooke believes she was pregnant, but after a visit to the doctors she learns instead that she cannot have children. However, her best friend, Haley, told her not lose hope in her dream of becoming a mother. Brooke learns that she can't have a children after believing she was pregnant. But Brooke, completely devastated and demoralized never see his greatest dream come true, will create tensions with her boyfriend, Julian. These problems will not dissipate until the end of the season, when Julian was asked in marriage. Season 8 After their wedding, Brooke and Julian decided to adopt. They meet a pregnant nineteen-year-old woman, Chloe Hall, who agrees to give them her baby. But after her delivery and the return of the baby's father, Chloe decides to keep her daughter. With the adoption agreement canceled, Brooke becomes depressed and agrees to accept the position of vice president of her former company after her mother encouraged her to accept. But when Alex informs her she is pregnant (Brooke gave her urine for a drug test that Chase had to pass to join the Air Force. Chase was forced to smoke, so he would have failed so he asked Alex, who had eaten some of Quinn's pot brownies, so Alex went to ask Julian, but he wasn't home so Brooke gave the sample instead). Knowing she is pregnant, Brooke makes the decision to stay in Tree Hill to raise her unborn child. Shortly after, Brooke tells Julian she is pregnant. Quinn guesses that Brooke is pregnant during their trip in Puerto Rico when she won't drink or eat sushi, while Julian announces Brooke's pregnancy to Nathan, he expressed the wish that the baby would be a girl, and would be the best friend of Nathan's daughter, Lydia Scott. After Brooke returns from Puerto Rico, she tells Haley she's pregnant and asks if she can become her partner in reopening Karen's Cafe. . ]] At six months pregnant, Brooke and Julian learn that they are expecting twins. Once back home, Julian installs two cribs in the room that was going to be for Chloe's baby. Brooke cries after she becomes afraid that things will go wrong. Julian comforts her, however, and ensures her everything will be fine. A month later, Brooke falls off of a stool at Karen's Cafe. She is rushed to hospital where she gives birth to her premature twin boys. Julian arrives and after seeing Brooke, he goes to see their newborn sons in their incubators where he tells them that everything will be okay. Five months later, Julian continues his documentary, filming Brooke, Davis and Jude. Afterwards, they are together in Brooke and Julian's bedroom. Season 9 Relationships *Davis Baker/Family Family Brooke and Julian are Davis and his twin brother Jude's parents. The boys are considered miracles because Brooke had been told she couldn't have children. His maternal grandparents are Victoria and Richard Davis (Brooke's parents) and his paternal grandparents are Sylvia Baker and Paul Norris (Julian's parents). His paternal grandparents live in L.A and his maternal grandfather does not live in Tree Hill, but her maternal grandmother lives in Tree Hill, and has a good relationship with her daughter. Trivia *Davis is the third child to follow the Tree Hill tradition of naming a first-born child with their mother's maiden name. The first being James "Jamie" Scott and the second being Sawyer Scott, Jamie and Sawyer Scott are Brooke's godchildren. *Davis was born 2 months premature after his mother Brooke suffered a fall when she was 7 months pregnant while working at Karen's Cafe along with his twin brother Jude. *His father wanted a daughter . Baker, Davis Category:The Davis Family Category:The Baker Family Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters